DRAWN TOGETHER 2
by DrawnTogether
Summary: Its a whole new season of Drawn Together, with new members and new violence, sex and swearing!


**DRAWN TOGETHER 2**

**EPISODE 1**

(CF)- Confession Room

(D)- Died

(/)- Zoom in a different location / time

**KENAI**- Boring and stereotypic asshole

**BUBBLES**- The cutest thing in the house.

**SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS**- the most (BEEP)ing annoying thing in the house, plus he's gay

**KODA**- a fierce and evil racist dickhole underneath his cuteness

**CLOVER**- a neat freak, with a fuckin' sexy ass

**JIMMY NEUTRON**- a scientific genius, but a total dumbass

**POHCAHANTAS**- the world's biggest hippie

**HAMTARO**- the only thing in the house with common sense, plus he love women

THIS IS DRAWN TOGETHER 2

_**DAY 1**_

As all 8 Cartoon Character introduce themselves, they each had a few things to say

**_(CF) Clover- This is like, a great experience for me to clean and like, to meet the gay wads in like, the house._**

**_(CF) Kenai- Man, the only reason I agree to do this is because I can waste my time and its better than staying with those whores at the Salmon Run._**

_(/) Showing the old and young female bear whores, groveling on the ground like zombies (/)_

**_(CF) Koda- Man, this is so great, this is one of the greatest days in my life. Mostly because I can now torment more innocent people and make them beg to die. (Crackle)_**

As each cartoon introduces themselves, something caught their attention, it was Spongebob. He was so happy, he makes that strange laugh.

Koda looks at Spongebob with hate and disgust

**_(CF) Koda- Man, this faggot won't shut the (BEEP) and if he doesn't stop soon, he is dead._**

Koda grabs Spongebob on the head and throws him out the house and locks the door and putting different types of locks on the door for drastic measure of fearing Spongebob will re-enter the house. Koda then rushes upstairs into his room, the remaining 6 characters watches and hears the loud footsteps and the loud door slam.

**_(CF) Hamtaro- That Koda is such a (BEEP) off, in the Brother Bear movie, he was cute and friendly, but unfortunately, Koda is now a homophobic asshole._**

_--2 Hours Later/ TV Room/Afternoon-_

We have Koda, Kenai and Hamtaro on the wool and soft couch, watching the News, about Bin Ladin and a video of Saddam and Bin Ladin, tongue kissing, emotionally.

**Koda**- Man, this is some gay crap,

Kenai looks down at Koda and grabs a lamp and smashes it on Koda's head.

**Koda**- Hey! You asshole!  
**Kenai**- Sorry, that would be you. (smiles)

**Hamtaro**- If you two are finish making up, then lets shut the (BEEP) up and watch some TV.

_Koda flicks Hamtaro off_

**Koda**- (BEEP) this! I'm going upstairs to my room.

**_(CF) Hamtaro- That little bastard started to get on my nerves, I mean ever since he's been hear, he shut the hell up!_**

_(/) Koda is front of Clover in the bathroom  
**Koda: Baby, wanna pappa to suck chacha?**(/)_

_(/) Koda is drinking some soda mixed with Vodka on in the kitchen  
**Koda: Man, this thing is the (BEEP)ing bomb, bitch! Yeah!**(/)  
_

**_(CF) Hamtaro- Well, you get the point._**

_--Upstairs Hallway-_

**Koda**- Man, this is some total crap, well, maybe a good sleep would-

As Koda enter his room, a bright shine of light shined out of his room, hitting his eyes.  
_  
_**Koda**- OW! MY EYES! (BEEP)!

Koda runs out in the hallways, curling into a ball. Clover have cleaned the rooms, causing them to shine extremely

**Clover**- Well, that's take care of the room, I guess I better go make dinner because judging by their fashion senses, they don't know how to cook. (Gasp) Koda!  
**Koda- **BITCH! My eyes!

All of the housemate ran upstairs.

**Kenai**- Koda! What happened?

**Clover**- Well- I… I-  
**Jimmy**- Oh, no, his eyes must have been fried!  
**Hamtaro**- We can see that "genius"  
**Pocahontas**- Oh, we need nature to heal these wounds, and a song

**Heal the Wounds, By Pocahontas**

_These wounds, they may never heal_

_It hard to tell what is real_

_But nature is a gift that must be used for the---_

**Jimmy**- No time, lets get him to a hospital and ignore the stupid song that hippie is singing

**_(CF) Pocahontas: (depressed and sighs)_**

**Kenai-** Hospital? I don't think that's a good idea.  
**Bubbles**- Why?  
**Kena**i- Well, after last time…

_(/)Kenai is in the waiting room, hearing the doctor and Koda argue  
**Koda- Hey, get the (BEEP) away from me queer!  
Dr. Quear- Shut up you little bastard… AHHH! My arm!  
**_

_**Kenai- Not again. **(/)_

**Kenai**- But we have to take the chance.  
**Spongebob**- Aw, don't worry, I'll take him to the hospital, all to help a friend (Gay laugh)

**Koda**- NO (BEEP)ING WAY! I'm not gonna let this queer take me there!  
**Bubbles**- Well, you have no choice really.  
**Koda**- Oh… Fine, let the queer take me!  
**Spongebob**- (Gay laugh)

Spongebob grabbed Koda and ran outside in his boat -car and drove away into the night. Kenai and Hamtaro looks out the window.

**Kenai**- I thought Spongebob couldn't drive.  
**Hamtaro**- Oh well, he might actually kill Koda, he's so annoying.  
**Kenai**- Dude, you don't know the half of it.

_--1 Hours Later/Backyard and Pool/Night-_

Pocahontas stands out alone near the pool sitting on the ground with he legs tucked in.

**_(CF) Pocahontas- I never thought that no one would ever dislike my singing, but I guess I finally happened. I can't believe it. I mean I thought it was the name of the band my friends and I create: "Hippie Crites", but now I see that it wasn't the name, (sobs) it was the songs and music… (cries)  
_**

Bubbles dashes outside and sees Pocahontas crying

**_(CF) Bubbles- I couldn't bear to see Pokey cry, even though she is a hippie who the Professor claim to be the center of evil, she's still a friend, and I had to help her._**

**Bubble**- Oh, Pokey, what's the matter?  
**Pocahontas**- Oh, nothing, its just that (sobs) I can't sing good.  
**Bubbles**- Oh sure you can, I know you can. I should know because I'm in a band and I know a good voice.  
**Pocahontas**- Really?  
**Bubbles**- Yeah, in fact, why don't you sing that song you wanted to, I love to hear it.  
**Pocahontas**- Well… I suppose its alright.

Pocahontas stands up and starts to sing.

**Heal the Wounds, By Pocahontas**

_These wounds, they may never heal_

_It hard to tell what is real_

_But nature is a gift that must be used for the good of all kind_

_Even though it might irritate you little mind_

_I love all of nature's gifts and I love you_

_Even though sometimes I wish I could kill you_

_But now nature will heal the wounds that you feel_

_So that everything is not surreal_

_Nature, Nature… I love you and I always will_

**Bubbles**- That was great!  
**Pocahontas**- Really, oh thanks you Bubbles.  
**Bubbles-** I heard you were in a band, what's it called?  
**Pocahontas**- Oh, its called "Hippie Crites"

**Bubbles-** Oh, I heard of you, not a really good band, but why waste you talent in that (BEEP)y band, join me and others and we'll rule the world! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Pocahontas looks at Bubbles confused.

**Bubbles**- I mean become a great band.  
**Pocahontas**- Yay!

_--1 Hour Later/ TV Room/Night-_

Kenai and Hamtaro are enjoying some good TV.

**Kenai**- Man, its great that Koda's gone  
**Hamtaro**- I know, he's been annoying.

Both try to get the control but end up touching each others hand, both blush and turns away.

**Kenai**- So… you straight.  
**Hamtaro**- Uh…. Yeah.

**Kenai**- So, why did you come to this house.  
**Hamtaro**- My wife… is dying and hopefully and I thought meet a doctor, but (sobs), I guess not. I guess not.  
**Kenai**- Oh, its ok

Kenai holds Hamtaro's arm.

**Kenai**- Life will go on with your wife, I'll make sure of it.  
**Hamtaro**- Wow thanks, you're a great friend, and I…

Both faces began closing in

**Hamtaro**- I cou- could…

Suddenly, Hamtaro and Kenai kissed. Both mouths were pressed against each other. Hamtaro pushes Kenai's fur with his toes and Kenai pushed his claws almost through Hamtaro's skin, arousing him to suck harder

_--Car/Night—_

Spongebob is driving the car on the road, with extreme experience. Koda is in the back seat, wearing sunglasses.

**Koda**- Look, faggot, if you mess this up, I will kill you.  
**Spongebob**- Faggot, that's a cool word.

Sponge sticks his head out his window and started to call some redneck that was driving a truck…

**Spongebob**- Hey, faggot! Fag! Fag!

The rednecks got angry.

**Redneck 1**- Hey, you are gnna be serry fer that fellar!

**Redneck 2**- Yeah! Time te dei peeg!

The rednecks slammed there call into Spongebob's, causing Koda to hit his head on the windows.

**Koda**- Hey! You asshole!

That insult enraged the rednecks more, causing them to slam Spongebob's car out of the road and into the air. Koda panics.

**Koda**- AAAAAAAHHHH! We're all gonna die!

The car then slowly drops into a hospital, landing the waiting room. The car then landed on a patient that was in a wheelchair.

**Patient**- Help me! (dies)

**Spongebob**- We're here (gay laugh)

**Koda**- I really… need a doctor.

Koda looks like shit, his eyes turn red, he dislocated his elbow and his legs are bleeding.

_-Backyard/Concert Style-_

We see a bunch of people in the backyard, drinking and having sex. Pocahontas, Bubbles and Jimmy are behind a curtain on a stage.

**Pocahontas**- How did you get all of these people, Bubbles.

**Bubbles**- I told you, I'm in a band, I know a company and they got us an audition. But they said want to be more of a concert style, so here are all the people.

**Jimmy**- Yeah, hey. I brought Carl and Sheen to be our guitarist and drummer.

**Sheen**- Yeah, we'll rock with Ultralord!

**Carl**- yeah, can we change our name to something with llamas?

**Pocahontas**- Too late, we have to go on.

The curtains rise and Pocahontas gave the cue to start the song. Carl started first with a little drumming, then joined Bubbles, doing a more difficult rhythm on her drums. Sheen then started to play the guitar very roughly. Jimmy then joins in by playing the keyboard. Then, the songs take took a uprising, the rhythm was now more rock.

**Heal the Wounds, By Pocahontas**

_These wounds, they may never heal_

_It hard to tell what is real_

_But nature is a gift that must be used for the good of all kind_

_Even though it might irritate you little mind_

_I love all of nature's gifts and I love you_

_Even though sometimes I wish I could kill you_

_But now nature will heal the wounds that you feel_

_So that everything is not surreal_

_Nature, Nature… I love you and I always will_

_The wounds might sting for little bit_

_You might grow up being a super bitch_

_But if you trust nature, it's the cure!_

_Nature is the gift, nature is my gift_

_This rhythm fits my mood, nature, you're good_

_SO! GOOD! NATURE!_

The crowd went wild, literally.

Now, here is how everyone is feeling so far, on DRAWN TOGETHER 2

**(CF) Kenai**: Oh, Hamtaro is so wonderful!

**(CF) Hamtaro**: Man, I never expected to fall in love… with a guy. I mean, Kenai is all I want someone to be. I'm so glad he's here, mostly with me.

**(CF) Pocahontas**: I loved it, I actually can sing, I mean, the record company didn't give us any money, they said…

_(/)The owner of the company is sitting at a table, staring at the band(/)_

_**Owner: That was great, I mean, I never saw someone make this many people cheer.**_

_**Pocahontas: So, do we get a deal?  
Owner: Oh, (BEEP) no, your kind of music is some gay feature, but you still get 1 millions dollars. **(/)_

**(CF) Pocahontas**: Yeah, but we still got money, and I secretly donated all the money to the hippies. I'm sure the group won't mind

**(CF) Bubbles**: WHAT THE (BEEP)! I can't believe that bitch donate all of our money to a hippie fest. I'm going to get back at that bitch, I swear it!

**(CF) Jimmy**: Man, its not fair. I needed some of that money to start a new project to make a computer generate world. It sucks!

**(CF) Clover**: Like, that Koda needs to like chill, all I did was make his room sparkly clean.

Koda come in the house, all beten up, and his eyes are covered in bandages.

**(CF) Koda**: That asshole faggotbob is going to pay for this, I can't see straight.

It seems everything is off to a good start, tune in next time for

**DRAWN TOGETHER 2**


End file.
